bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Sand Swirl
Sand Swirl Lab Report 193 - The Sand Swirl plasmid originally came about as a preliminary test for the Armored Shell Gene Tonic. The original purpose was to cause the skin on the body to grow extremely hard, crystal like growths. However, this attempt only led the top skin cells to change into sandy particles that constantly sloughed off. to turn these failures into something useful, the formula was combined with Cyclone Trap, and thus Sand Swirl was born - BlizzardOfOz123 Base Effect This plasmids base effect is very unique. Casting this plasmid causes a short term, localized sandstorm to materialize wherever you pointed. The sand storm is circular, and about 5 meters in diameter. Whenever enemies are in the storm, multiple effects will happen. Enemies will take a small damage over time effect as long as they are in the sandstorm, due to the pelting winds. Enemies will have severely reduced accuracy due to the sand in thier face. Enemies move slower due to the wind blowing in their face. It is really good for screwing up enemy tactics, or making a quick getaway. Manifestation: '''The skin on the arm is dry and craggy, like a dry lakebed. Brown sand wells up from cracks in the skin, and streams off in slow trickles. A miniature sandstorm whirls around the outstretched index and middle fingers.﻿ Tier 1 Upgrades Desert Storm This Upgrade casts a regular Sand Swirl with a basic cast. Charging the Plasmid creates a much larger sandstorm, roughly 10 meters in diameter. This storm has exaxtly the same effects as the smaller. ''Manifestation: The hand is still covered in the craggy skin, but more sand streams off, and it looks reddish in color. The storm around the fingers has grown more violent.'' Dry Gust This Upgrade casts a regular Sand Swirl with a basic cast. Charging the Plasmid causes a gust of hot, sandy wind to blow from your palm. This gust has a couple of unique effects. First of all, the gust will hit all the enemies in a straight line. Second, all of the damage hits at once, and the slow and blinding effect are applied for thirty seconds. Last of all, the gust will dehydrate enemies. Dehydrated enemies will immidiatly stop attacking you, and stagger torwards the nearest source of water. While dehydrated, enemies take 2X the damage they normally would. You cannot dehydrate Protectors. ''Manifestation:' The craggy flesh now extends down to the forearm, and light tan sand pours from the cracks in streams﻿ Tier 2 Upgrades Desert Song Note - Requires Desert Storm This Upgrade spawns a charged Desert Storm with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid creates a large swirling vortex of red sand. This red sandstorm does less damage than normal, but slows down enemies more. The storm also gives off a haunting wailing call like a woman in mourning. This call translates to a chance for enemies to simply stand there dumbstruck, trying to understand the womans call. They don't fight back, and will stand there until the sandstorm fades, allowing you to hammer them mercilessly. The chance to be mystifyed increases with the weakness of the enemy. This means that Thuggish splicers will often stand there like lemmings, While a Big Sister will only have half a percent chance to stand there dumbstruck. Manifestation: '''The entire arm is covered in red, inflamed, craggy flesh. Large amounts of red sand pour from the cracks. Sand Vortex Note - Requires Desert Storm This Upgrade spawns a charged Desert Storm with a single cast. Charging the plasmid will cause a huge tornado of grey sand to spin to life wherever you point. The tornado is highly damaging, and will track enemies. If it kills an enemy, then it will aquire a new target, and the timer of its' expiration is reset. Hypothetically, this could mean a never ending tornado of sandy awsomeness! ''Manifestation:' The arm is covered in the craggy flesh, and grey sand pours out in a slow trickle. The storm around the fingers has grown larger, and encompasses the ring finger as well. Dune Pit Note - Requires Dry Gust This Upgrade sends out a fully charged Dry Gust with a simple cast. Charging the Plasmid creates a large vortex of tan sand at the target zone. This Storm dehydrates all targets in its' radius, along with the standard damage and slowdown. It also carpets the floor around impact with an ankle deep sandy carpet. This severely hinders movement, giving you even more time to destroy the dehydrated! ''Manifestation: The arm is now covered in craggy flesh, and large craters in the arm spew sand in gouts. Heat rises off of the arm, creating heat ripples.'' Dead Zone Note - Requires Dry Gust This Upgrade wafts out a charged Dry Gust with a simple cast. Charging the attack creates a HUGE cyclone of bone white sand. The cyclone dehydrates enemies, and will also cause them to keep the slowing and blinding effects even after they get re-hydrated ''Manifestation: The arm is now covered in craggy flesh, and small, pebble-like, warts. Very little sand pours off the arm; instead large amounts of bone-white sand pour from the back of the hand. '' Tier 3 Final Upgrades Saharra's Voice Note - Requires Desert Song This upgrade sends out a slightly smaller version of the Desert Song storm with a single cast. Charging the plasmid causes a wave of blood-red sand to sweep over the environment, and completly desertify an area. Sand piles on the floor and corner, and stinging red sand constantly swirls around the screen. (don't worry, it doesn't screw with your vision) And to top it all off, the sounds of a crazy woman screaming echo through the sands. This sandstorm has all the effects of Desert Song, with the added chance to drive enemies crazy(er). When an enemy goes insane, they will attack anything; you, other enemies, even the odd manniquen. Can you hear the Madness? ''Manifestation: The arm is completely coated in swelling sheets of crimson sand. Only the fingers show flesh. Crags of blood-red rock thrust up from the coating of sand, like bloodstained teeth, thirsty for their next meal.'' Gobi Tempest Note - Requires Sand Vortex This Upgrade spawns a slightly weaker version of the Sand Vortex with a simple cast. Charging the Plasmid creates a pitch black F5 tornado of pure black sand. This tornado is extremely damaging, and lasts even longer than Sand Vortex. It still does the kill/track mechanism of the Sand Vortex. This means that the plasmid has the potential to very quickly clear a room of everything but Brutes and Protectors. Talk about sand in your pants! ''Manifestation: The arm is completely coated in craggy flesh. large amounts of black sand leak from the arm, and dust devils occasionally whirl across the arm.'' Lost in the Sand Note - Requires Dune Pit This plasmid creates a slightly smaller version of the Dune Pit with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid creates a huge vortex of tan sand. This vortex creates the sand carpet and dehydrates enemies. It is also so hot it creates mirages of water! the mirages distract enemies from the real water. This means more time to play with your new toys. The entire attack is really rather cruel, you sick sick bastard;) ''Manifestation: The arm is completely coated in craggy flesh and sand craters. The air given off is so hot, it causes mirages of water to float over the flat parts of the arm.'' Oasis Denied Note - Requires Dead Zone This plasmid creates a larger version of the Dead Zone storm with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid creates not a huge sandstorm, but a tight stream of white sand. This beam super-dehydrates enemies, reducing thier movement speed to 1/10 and increasing the damage done by 3X! This even works with Protectors. The beams real value comes when it is shot in water though. Any water shot by the beam turns into quicksand, which instead of hydrating enemies, sticks them in place! Hah ha! they can still attack though. ''Manifestation: The arm is completely coated in craggy skin, and sharp fingers of obsidian jut up from the flesh. All the sand that pours from the appendage, does so from the palm and back of the hand.'' Sorry it took so long guys. I kept forgetting to log in. I wrote this Blog Post, like five times before it finally got up. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm doing the Scavenged M1919 next. Also, heads up to Dark Swarmlord for guessing the plasmid in his first guess. Good job dude! Back to the Hub﻿ Category:Blog posts